The Upside to Being a Creeper
by OneNotToBeTrusted
Summary: SasKag Torn between two alternate paths, Sasuke faces a difficult choice. When Kagome runs into trouble he's the only one to notice, because he is always watching her. Will he choose love or vengeance?
1. Chapter 1

The Upside to Being a Creeper

SasKag Torn between two alternate paths, Sasuke faces a difficult choice. When Kagome runs into trouble he's the only one to notice, because he is always watching her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, or any of either's characters.

* * *

><p>'thoughts' "dialogue"<p>

* * *

><p>He watched them all from a distance. She giggled at the fox's antics, a flush to her face and blue eyes sparkling. Her dark hair fluttered in the breeze as they sat beneath a huge tree on the outskirts of Konoha: her favorite picnic place. He frowned as the dog scooted closer to her, she was oblivious to her many suitors.<p>

She grinned brilliantly in his direction then, catching his eyes for a moment, and his heart skipped a beat. He turned away slowly, when did this happen? How long had it been? He had never been interested in a girl before, they were beneath him. She was so distracting! He had plans, goals to reach, people to kill. And yet…every time she directed that beautiful smile at him his mind wandered down other paths. Domestic and dangerous paths. Of an alternate future, a choice he never thought he had.

His thoughts turned dark as he attempted to focus himself on his ultimate goal. He needed more power. Power enough to get his revenge, enough to protect Kagome from Orochimaru, to rebuild his clan with her.

'Damn.'

He shook his head as her face invaded his mind again.

He had been walking aimlessly for hours now, the stars above judged him for his lack of action. He should tell her. Should. But couldn't.

Kagome smiled to herself, surrounded by friends in her favorite spot, she was more than content. Sasuke had even agreed to tag along, as a scout of course, since he always kept his distance. But more and more she was noticing that his eyes never left her. It made her anxious. She loved him, his playful teasing of Naruto, grouchy indifference, and a hidden gentleness she wasn't sure anyone else had noticed. He was so strong to hide the pain of his past so well. Her miko instincts screamed at her to help him, to relieve his suffering, but she didn't know how.

When she had arrived in Konoha, battered and bloodied from her desperate escape, he had been the one to find her. Orochimaru had discovered her miko abilities in a poor village in the sand nation and bought her for his experiments. One tortuous year later and she had found the opening she needed, but not without great cost to herself. She had collapsed in the forest on the outskirts of town, beneath the same tree she sat under now, unable to go on.

Sasuke was the one who found her while he was on patrol. He had been so gentle with her, a complete stranger. He had a kind soul, she just knew it. She wondered briefly if he was still suspicious of her origins, if that was why he watched her so carefully.

*Flashback*

Large blue eyes blinked up at him starkly contrasting from the pool of red forming under her. She had a large gash across one thigh and another over her hip. She was covered in bruises, shallower scratches, her ankle looked broken.

She smiled up at him and he frowned, puzzled.

'Who would smile through injuries like these?'

She lifted one dainty hand toward him, silently asking for help, and deflated when he didn't take it. "Please?" she begged softly.

Everything about her was suspicious, he had a million questions, but he found himself moving forward. He gathered her in his arms with the utmost of care and sped toward the hospital.

She smiled again gratefully before she lost consciousness and his heart skipped a beat. She had hooked him with no effort at all.

*End Flashback*


	2. Chapter 2

The Upside to Being a Creeper

SasKag Torn between two alternate paths, Sasuke faces a difficult choice. When Kagome runs into trouble he's the only one to notice, because he is always watching her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, or any of either's characters.

* * *

><p>'thoughts' "dialogue"<p>

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

"Sasuke-kun!" Kagome smiled as she ran to catch up to him. He turned to watch her long legs as she jogged.

"Kagome." He greeted her with a nod. She blushed as she heard grumbles behind her. His awful fan-club, no doubt. She steeled herself with determination.

"I need to talk to you."

He raised an eyebrow at her in question. "Now?"

"Um, well, if you're not busy..? It's important." She mumbled somewhat nervously. She was blushing and he always found himself unable to deny her, so he turned to leave and gestured for her to follow.

She trailed behind him thoughtfully. They reached her tree and he gestured for her to sit beside him. He looked at her expectantly, but she was staring down at her lap with her hands folded tensely.

'Damn she's cute.'

"I love Konoha, you know that don't you?" She started softly. His confused expression pressed her to continue.

"I would never do anything to betray the village; I want to stay here. I would die to defend it."

"Okay... And?"

She teared up as she tried to explain, "I've just noticed you've been keeping an eye on me and it hurts to think that you still don't trust me."

'Oh. Shit...'

He ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed in frustration.

"Kagome…that's not it."

She was watching him, blue eyes watery and perfect lips slightly trembling. He cursed himself for making her feel insecure.

"Come here," and he put one arm around her to pull her closer. She looked just as confused as he had been a few minutes ago, but didn't protest. He thought a moment, struggling for words and torn between telling her the truth and grasping desperately at excuses he already knew wouldn't work.

"I just…geez… I want..Agh. You're really pretty," he finally blurted.

"What?"

"You're. Pretty."

"So you watch me…because I'm pretty?" She sounded very skeptical, but he nodded.

"So you like me then?" she smiled teasingly and he nodded slowly.

"Ah, well. Maybe I like you too," she whispered softly.

They sat in silence for while, his arm comfortably around her as they both considered what to do next.

"I have obligations," he said finally.

"I know."

"I want you…" he sighed again, "I just can't right now. Not yet."

She shook her head and pulled away, "It doesn't have to be that way. You know how I feel about it."

He watched her walk away, for once without a smile on her face, and it only made him feel worse. She was so strong, and yet so sensitive. Any shinobi would understand. But he loved a miko.

'Damn.'

He wasn't the only one watching her though. Kagome had attracted many admirers, to Sasuke's annoyance. He wondered if she would choose another while he pursued his brother. He had no idea how long it would take him to surpass Itachi, then he also had to find him. Would she wait? Could he ask her to? Was he selfish enough?

He sighed heavily and headed home indecisive.

Over the next few weeks he continued his long distance observation of her between training sessions. At night, alone in the empty Uchiha district, he would decide Itachi was too important to let go. Promising himself he would keep his distance from her, to let her be happy with another, he would fall into fitful dreams.

But each day when he saw her in town, laughing with her friends and neighbors, he immediately had a change of heart. She was too perfect: kind, strong, funny, beautiful, and utterly unique. How could he let her slip through his fingers?

And so, a battle raged within his soul between his desire for her and his desire for vengeance.


	3. Chapter 3

The Upside to Being a Creeper

SasKag Torn between two alternate paths, Sasuke faces a difficult choice. When Kagome runs into trouble he's the only one to notice, because he is always watching her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, or any of either's characters.

* * *

><p>'thoughts' "dialogue"<p>

* * *

><p>And so, a battle raged within his soul between his desire for her and his desire for vengeance.<p>

Then it happened. He came back from a mission one day and noticed one of them starting to get too close. He watched helplessly as she began to spend more time with the bug. Of them all, the bug bothered him most because he knew so little of him. He was reserved, like himself, and it unnerved him.

Kagome seemed unaffected, though. Whereas other girls were repulsed by Shino due to his insects, she was fascinated. They spent a good deal of time under her tree with him showing and explaining the bugs around her. She was uncomfortable with worms and crawly things, but Shino took quick notice and made it his job to show her every kind of butterfly imaginable. And she loved it.

Sasuke scowled. From his place in a far tree, yes he had fallen to spying, he could see her smiling and talking animatedly of wings and designs. It irked him. He had tried to reconcile the idea that she would find someone else once he had left, but he had never considered she would move on to another while he was here!

He took a moment to move closer, but when they came back into view, she wasn't smiling anymore. Her expression was serious and she seemed deep in thought. Shino was nervous. Sasuke scowled again.

'What is going on?'

He had to know what was being said, so he moved a little closer.

"You can't use a girl from your clan?" she asked softly and the bug shook his head.

"And you can't tell me the effects?" When he shook his head again, she bit her lip.

"To tell you what they will do, would defeat the purpose of the experiment. They would be used only as a surprise in combat," he explained slowly. "I, well, I developed them myself." He blushed self-consciously.

"Oh," She breathed, understanding. "Then I'll do it. If, you can promise me I won't have any lasting harm."

The bug was nodding furiously now, relief obvious in his posture.

"Tomorrow then."

And he left, striding swiftly toward the Aburame clan house. Kagome sat for a few minutes under her tree, considering what she had agreed to before slowly leaving.

Sasuke was confused and angry.

'What the hell is going on? An experiment for something used in combat? Why _her_?'

Thinking of her possibly being hurt made him furious. He made a note to tail her all day tomorrow and keep her safe.

'Damn bug. What the fuck is he thinking?'


	4. Chapter 4

The Upside to Being a Creeper

SasKag Torn between two alternate paths, Sasuke faces a difficult choice. When Kagome runs into trouble he's the only one to notice, because he is always watching her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, or any of either's characters.

* * *

><p>'thoughts' "dialogue"<p>

* * *

><p>And so, the next day found the three of them once again alone in the woods under her tree. Kagome fidgeting nervous, Shino holding a box, and Sasuke poised nearby to whisk her away should something go wrong.<p>

After several tense moments, Kagome became more curious than nervous and Shino slowly lifted the lid. Sasuke's nails dug into tree bark under him as he struggled not to spring into action, but Kagome's face lit up with happiness and amazement. He watched her slowly reach into the box as his instincts screamed for him to rip it away from her.

She lifted her hand up to her face to inspect the most beautiful butterfly she had ever seen. It shimmered in the sunlight as it slowly flapped its wings, the exact sapphire hue of her eyes. It was mesmerizing and Kagome was more than pleased. Her eyes sparkled and Shino was smiling softly at her. Ten more butterflies flew up from the box and settled in her hair to twinkle brightly in the dark tresses. Her face flushed and she was grinning like an idiot.

"Oh, Shino…they're wonderful," she breathed.

Sasuke scowled to himself in jealously and self repulsion. He was not romantic, he could never do something like this for her. Watching them suddenly lost all of its appeal and he felt like such a fool. He was turning to leave, but Kagome's voice stopped him.

"I'm…um, I'm hot." She stated carefully and certainly the flush on her face had spread to cover the visible skin of her neck and shoulders, and she had a light sheen of sweat glistening.

She reverted to fidgeting and eyed the twinkling bugs suspiciously. Shino only nodded, looking overly serious now.

"I…um, I don't feel right," she whispered softly.

She ran her tongue over her lips, suddenly aware of Shino sitting too close to her for comfort. The heat of his body was scorching! She started to scoot backward, but he followed closely.

"What are you feeling now? Is it too strong, not strong enough? Can you fight it?" he asked hurriedly.

She shook her head slowly, unwilling to answer. Her clothes suddenly seemed too hot and she struggled against the urgent need to strip herself, instead her hand reached out of its own accord and fisted itself in Shino's shirt, trying to pull him closer. She gasped, appalled, and willed herself to let go.

She didn't like this. She was losing control and it was terrifying. Trembling and helpless she reached a hand out in Sasuke's direction.

"Sasuke…please?"

And just as before when she needed him most, he rushed to her aid. He had been watching with rapt attention, frozen by the struggle with his instincts, but her voice had snapped him out of it. He dropped from the tree and pulled her into his arms, swiftly crushing the butterflies to pieces.

He then turned a hardened gaze onto Shino.

"What's wrong with her?" he growled out.

Shino frowned at him, then directed a worried gaze at Kagome. She was clinging to Sasuke for dear life, breathing heavily and sweating in her struggle for control.

"They're pheromone spores. I didn't expect her to fight it so strongly." He defended firmly.

He had a whole week of jealousy and rage from watching him flirt with Kagome all week just barely suppressed. The girl in his arms prevented him from attacking the bug outright.

"What. The. Fuck. You had her out here, isolated and drugged up on pheromones, for what? So you could take advantage of her?" Sasuke accused in low threatening tones.

Shino stood then, chin held up furiously, and severely offended. "How dare you accuse me of such despicable intentions. It was a test! I would never dishonor my family that way."

His eyes were hard and unbelieving, searching Shino's face for any sign of deceit. After several tense moments, the Aburame deflated.

"I needed someone who wasn't Aburame for the test, certainly, but I picked Kagome above all others because I…because I wanted to see her just once look at me the way she looks at you…I would have never allowed more than that." he murmured hopelessly.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, caught off guard by the confession. When he recovered, his anger was gone. Hadn't he been driven to spying by the madness of jealousy himself?

"How long?" he questioned now.

"A few hours. I'm sorry, Kagome..." She strained an apologetic smile toward him and waved dismissively, but couldn't force words. Her body was under siege with need. She gripped Sasuke, tugging insistently. He understood and took off into the forest without another word.

Reassured she was safe and still under the effects of the butterflies, Kagome nuzzled into his arms and sighed contentedly.

"Hospital?" He gripped her tightly, holding her to him bridal style and sprinting through the forest, but she shook her head no. He wanted to take her somewhere safe to wait out the pheromones, he scowled thinking of anyone else seeing her in this condition. Without hesitation, he headed for his home in the Uchiha district.


	5. Conclusion  The End

The Upside to Being a Creeper

SasKag Torn between two alternate paths, Sasuke faces a difficult choice. When Kagome runs into trouble he's the only one to notice, because he is always watching her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, or any of either's characters.

* * *

><p>'thoughts' "dialogue"<p>

* * *

><p>When they reached his room, he slid open the window and entered with Kagome in his arms. He her down on the bed as gently as he could and studied her for signs of improvement. Her eyes were open, watching him dazedly, and she was still feverish, but not dangerously so. She squirmed uncomfortably, but he was clueless of how to help her.<p>

'Cooling her down should help.'

He tried to leave the room to find some cool rags or something, but Kagome grabbed him by the hand.

"Don't leave me," she whimpered pitifully, looking pleadingly at him from under dark lashes. He had never been able to deny her, so he didn't resist as she pulled him into bed with her.

He sighed heavily and pulled her close, spooning her from behind and breathing her sweet scent.

"Sasuke," she groaned, wriggling against him with need.

Inhaling sharply, he closed his eyes and put on a tight rein on his self-control. Her hands started to wander on their own accord, but he grabbed them with lightning speed and trapped them in his own in front of her.

He had pictured holding her like this countless times, their fingers entwined perfectly, but he never imagined a scenario quite like this. His perfect control wouldn't last forever, and then he would hate himself for taking advantage.

'I need to distract her or I won't be able to stay.'

"Kagome, how did you know I was there?" he asked slowly.

"What?" She tried to focus.

"You called out to me for help when you lost control and got scared," he gently reminded.

"Oh…Right. I did. I'm a miko, your aura was really obvious," she giggled.

"Obvious how?" he pushed further.

"It was going crazy with anger and jealousy, lashing all over," she revealed and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"So every time, you always knew I was watching?" he asked hesitantly, mortified at his stalking.

"Yes," she confirmed with another giggle. "You're so cute."

'Ridiculous.' He scoffed inwardly.

"A creeper, yes. Cute, no." He stated for clarification, but she only giggled lightly again.

She turned around to face him then, looking serious. Her hands fisted in his shirt and she buried her face into his shoulder. Gathering her courage, she asked him:

"Sasuke…What are you going to do?"

"Wait out the effects, what else can I do?"

"No, not that. About Itachi."

He understood now, and he had already made a final decision.

"Ah, well…I need power and I will pursue it still, but I want enough power to protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you. You are most important to me; today showed me that," then he kissed the top of her head in reassurance.

She smiled brilliantly at him then and kissed him full on the lips in response. It was sweet and full of love, but quickly spiraled out of control.

Kagome kept one hand fisted in his shirt, pulling him as close as she could while the other firmly gripped his hair. Sasuke lost himself in feverish kisses, loving every second of having her so close, but as Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded against him he was jolted back to reality.

He pulled back from her sweet mouth to trail short kisses down her neck and slowly slow things down. She looked at him pleadingly again, but this time he shook his head no. He removed her legs from his waist and she sighed in disappointment.

"Are you sure?" she asked him, wriggling again.

He nodded, "Not yet."

She focused for a moment, trying to find control through her hazy brain.

"Are you sure you want to choose me over Itachi?" she asked quietly, hesitant to make him second guess himself, but she had to make sure.

"Always," he kissed her softly again before continuing. "If you still want me in the morning, that is."

"Always," she confirmed.

"Good. Now try to sleep," he kissed her forehead again and pulled her into a loose embrace.

"Alright," she yawned. "I feel like I can sleep now."

He listened to her breathing slowly even out and thanked every God that would listen. He knew he would not have had the control to pull away a second time.

'She has no idea what she does to me.' He smirked to himself thinking of what the morning could bring when Kagome was recovered.

'I made the right choice, I know it. She's perfect and I'll never let anyone touch her.' He vowed to himself.

'Kagome Uchiha.' He smiled, then fell into a deep sleep with her wrapped safely in his arms, dreaming of their future together, but also of laughing in all of her admirer's faces.

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading everyone! More from OneNotToBeTrusted coming in Summer 2012:<p>

A SasKagIta multi-chaptered love story.

A medieval SessxKag slave romance.

A host club morixharuhi hurt/comfort fic.


End file.
